Colin Creevey's Adventures in the Afterlife
by burtonfan422
Summary: So, when I was in twelfth grade, I discovered the Mighty Max cartoon on YouTube. Well, the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was still fresh in my mind and I thought to myself: "Wouldn't it be cool if they could do a show where Colin Creevey continues to battle evil in the spirit realm alongside Yoda from Star Wars and Boromir from Lord of the Rings?"


"Avada Kedavra!" Those were the last words that Colin Creevey ever heard before seeing a flash of green light. After years in Hogwarts, and seeing the Death Eaters at the school, Colin was under the belief that was the end for him. But no, he felt a strange sensation of falling almost through water except he was perfectly dry. He did eventually hit the ground, rather hard.

"Oomph!" he grunted, expecting to be hurt all over. But no, nothing felt broken; he looked over at his hand, to find it still clutching his wand. For this, he was grateful, not sure why, but it felt good to hold on to it. He then looked up, seeing a mountain about a mile or two from him. There were also some trees, rocks, flowers, and maybe some rabbits around him.

Naturally, Colin was confused, he had been fighting the Battle of Hogwarts, and how could he now be in some strange new place?

"Where am I?" he asked out loud, he didn't care who heard him, just so long as they could explain what was going on.

"In Purgatory, you are," answered a raspy voice. Colin rolled over on his back to find the owner of that voice. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. There, standing five feet from him was a very short, green creature with pointy ears, wearing a pale robe and leaning on a cane. Next to this creature was a man dressed in armor and a green cloak. Upon the front of this man's armor was a white tree. The man sported a well-trimmed beard, shoulder-length hair, and carried on his back a round shield. A sword was at his side, and draped across his other side, was a horn.

"Boromir, help him up, if you will," the green creature asked the man, who proceeded to wordlessly walk over to Colin and reach out his hand, silently offering it to Colin to help pick himself up. Colin grabbed Boromir's arm, and Boromir, with a single tug, lifted Colin back onto his feet.

"I'm in Purgatory?" asked Colin.

"Yes, nice place, is it not?" asked the green creature.

"Yoda, my name is, by the way," said the creature.

"This, Boromir, is. To protect you, he will, at whatever cost," Yoda continued.

Boromir took out his sword, and Colin looked upon it for a few seconds in fear, but Boromir just stabbed the ground with it, and knelt.

"I swear it, upon everything I have left, anything that threatens to harm you, I will protect you, dear Colin Creevey," he said. Now Colin was extremely taken aback.

"Hold on, how exactly do you even know my name, and what protection do I even need, and why?" he asked.

"Walk with us, could you?" asked Yoda, who began to stride forward. Boromir stood up, sheathed his sword, and followed him. Sensing he didn't have any other options, Colin decided to oblige.

"A prophet, centuries ago, in heaven, you call it, a prediction, he made that a young one in magic practiced, would come, help keep balance in the afterlife, he would," explained Yoda.

"Uh, okay, I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about," answered Colin. Boromir tapped him on the shoulder.

"What he's saying young one, is that you are the chosen one who would keep balance in the afterlife, if any with pure evil in their hearts were to enter purgatory," he explained.

"Wait, wait, I'm supposed to be this great warrior for the dead? Guys, somehow I feel like I'm being cheated out in life. Besides, I'm not exactly the kind of guy who looks capable of fighting off scores of enemies. I'm just a kid, in fact, I just got killed in battle," answered Colin.

"I died fighting as well, my friend, do not let that dismay you," said Boromir, putting his hand on Colin's shoulder. That is about when Yoda turned around.

"For centuries, trained Jedi, I have. Young, though you are, strong and pure, your heart is. Me, look at. Judge me by my size, will you, well, do not," he said.

Colin thought for a moment. He had been in Dumbledore's Army; he had learned to defend himself. In front of him, was this little green guy who didn't look like he could actually do much damage, but seemed about as wise as Dumbledore had been, next to him was a tall warrior, who had just sworn to protect him, a simple boy, who hadn't exactly succeeded in life-or had done something completely significant in his world. Maybe death was just the beginning for him.

Before he could say anything, however, a figure in a black cloak suddenly appeared. The figure's hood was up, but Colin could make out the wrinkled face. But this man's face did not look comforting or loving like Dumbledore's or Yoda's wrinkled face, no, he looked threatening.

"Ah ha, my little green friend, so you have some new followers, well, my anger keeps me empowered, even in death!" the man snarled. In a second, a red beam of light emitted from the man's enclosed fist.

"Think so, I don't!" answered Yoda, who seemed to take something out from under the folds of his cloak while dropping his staff to the ground, and a green beam of light emitted from his hands. Surprisingly for one so old, Yoda somersaulted into the air and started to twirl what Colin guessed might have been his blade around. The old man, surprisingly managed to jump in the air and began to fight Yoda in mid-jump. The two of them landed and began to duel each other. For two who looked so ancient, they moved with incredible speed and agility.

"You will not get away so easily this time you Jedi!" the old man growled.

"Should we help?" Colin asked Boromir.

"You're the chosen one, it is your decision," Boromir answered calmly. Colin nodded, licked his lips, and stepped forward with his arm raised.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ he yelled. In that instant, the red beam fled from the old man's hand. The laser beam was still ignited, and it was heading straight for Colin, who hesitated for a moment, but bravely, Boromir pulled out his sword and with a swept directly behind the beam. The red beam disappeared, but what looked like a black handle fell in two pieces upon the ground. Yoda distinguished his green beam, held out his hand, and his staff flew to him.

"Once again Palpatine, defeated you are," chuckled Yoda.

"Oh no, not this time Master Yoda!" screamed Palpatine. He held out his hands, and blue lightning emitted from them.

"Get behind me fellas!" shouted Boromir, who took his shield in front of him and made sure to stand in front of Colin, Yoda somersaulted behind the two of them. Something about Boromir's shield protected them from the blue lightning.

"Colin, remember your teaching, you must," said Yoda. Colin thought for a moment, and then smiled. Once the crackling of Palpatine's lightning ceased, Colin walked up from behind Boromir, wand at the ready.

"Ah so now you send an even younger child to attack me, you two must be even more foolish than I thought," said Palpatine with a sneer.

 _"Rictusempra!"_ shouted Colin. Palpatine fell, horribly stunned.

 _"Incendio!"_ Colin shouted once more, this time, Palpatine burst into flames. He screeched, writhed and roared in pain. Yoda came over to him, and tapping his staff into the ground three times, a huge hole opened beneath Palpatine, who fell. Then the hole closed up once more.

"Back where he belongs, he is," was all Yoda said.

"So how about it young Colin, you sure you want to miss all the excitement?" asked Boromir.

"Are you kidding? I'm sticking with you guys, if this is my destiny, I'm definitely taking it!" answered Colin.

"Then, to our home, we shall go," said Yoda.

"Although, I would like to know if Harry ever defeated Voldemort," said Colin.

"I understand, as soon as I could, I wanted to go and find if the Fellowship prevailed on their quest," agreed Boromir.

"Hold my hands, both of you, if you please," requested Yoda. Boromir and Colin did as they were bidden, and for about a minute, Colin was standing in the Great Hall, everyone was celebrating! He saw Harry, still alive, with a smile on his face; Colin looked over to Yoda and nodded with a smile. Then they were back in the field and with Yoda on Boromir's shoulder, and Boromir with his hand on Colin's they walked along, to new adventures.

"I suppose it is true then," said Colin.

"What's that?" asked Boromir.

"Death truly is the next great adventure," explained Colin.

"What else, to be, is it?" asked Yoda with a chuckle. Boromir and Colin laughed as well.


End file.
